A Christmas to remember
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Christmas will never be the same for Double D after a certain blued haired Kanker sister confesses her feelings to him how will Double D react and will the spirit of Christmas ever be the same?


(This is an Ed,Edd, N Eddy Christmas fanfiction featuring Double D and Marie I hope you enjoy it)

Casual conversations and laughter filled the room as people exchanged gifts to one another as everyone shared in the Christmas spirit. All except a young man in a black beanie and orange hooded sweat shirt who had a look of depression as he stared deeply into his cup of hot chocolate.

All his thoughts were focused on a memory set previously on that day when he was given a shocking revelation from his hated childhood abuser.

"What did you say?" The young man asked.

"I... I love you Double D." A blued haired girl replied.

A surge of mixed feelings overflowed within both Double D's heart and mind.

"But Marie why would you put me through all that crap if you were in love with me this whole time!" Double D demanded.

"I… I don't know." Marie replied in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Marie but I would never put anyone who I love through anything as horrible as what you put me throughout our entire childhood!" Double D yield

"Double D I'm sorry I couldn't express my feelings the way I wanted to back then."

"Well you expressed them in the most brutal of ways Marie."

"What… what do you mean?"

"I mean… I don't ever want to see you again Marie Kanker!"

After hearing Double D's harsh words Marie broke into tears and ran as fast as she could away from Double D. he couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of guilt as he watched her runaway. Then suddenly a voice had brought him back to the present.

"Hey Double D is something wrong?" a young blonde girl asked.

"Oh hey Nazz it's nothing great part though." Double D replied.

"Are you sure dude?" Nazz asked in a concern tone.

"Yes I'm fine but thank you for your concern though."

"Well if you need anything let me know okay dude?"

"I will." Double D said while trying to hide his conflicting emotions behind a smile.

As the Christmas party went on Double D felt more and more out of place and decided to leave the festivities early and take walk around the neighborhood lost in his thoughts. Double D ignored the glimmering lights and festive decorations that were found throughout the entire neighborhood while trying to ease his conflicting emotions.

Until he heard the faint sound of a young girl crying in the distance he then decided to follow the sounds of the young girl until he reached a nearby park where he found the young girl crying on a park bench but to his surprised the young woman was none other than Marie Kanker.

All he wanted to do was to go over to her and talk with her.

"Marie?"

The young blued haired girl turned her attention towards Double D but did not respond to him.

"May I sit with you?" Double D asked.

Marie was once again unresponsive but Double D was determined to get through to her so he sat on the empty space right next to her.

"Um… Marie about what I said earlier today I'm sorry. It's just that… I never thought you felt that way about me. I shouldn't have criticized you about not being able to truly express your feelings when I couldn't either."

Marie turned her head slightly towards Double D as he struggled to find the right words to tell her.

"I'm not use to anyone outside my friends and family telling me that they love me so this is a whole new experience for me."

"… How do you think I felt Double D" Marie said in a low sadden tone.

"I never told anyone before that I loved them Double D."

Double D didn't answer but instead he sat in silence while he lowered his head.

"And do you know how much it hurt to have that same person yell at me about all the wrongs I had done in the past. You probably haven't realized this yet Double D but I'm a different person since then."

There was a moment of silence between the two teenagers as both were trying to figure out what to say next.

"Your right Marie I haven't notice." Double D said

"I haven't notice that you have become a better person Marie. But I was blinded by the past to realize it and because of this I reacted in such an insensitive matter. I shouldn't have done so especially during your confession which must have taken a great amount of courage for you to do."

Marie looked at Double D with a renewed prospective. Double D decided that it would be best to leave Marie alone and to return to his home before he could anymore harm.

"Marie I truly am sorry for all those harsh words… I promise I won't disturb you anymore Marie Merry Christmas."

But just as he had lifted himself off the park bench he felt Marie tightly grabbing onto his sweat shirt as she pull him closer to her until their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

Marie wrapped both of her arms around Double D's neck while he had one arm wrapped around her waist and used his free hand to comb her silky dark blue hair away from her beautiful face. Then both teenagers parted their lips when the need of oxygen was need but they both could feel a sense of extream sense of happiness as though they both belonged in each other's arms.

"Ma…Marie." Double D whispered.

"Yes?"

"I… I think I'm in love with you." Double D said with a blush on his face.

Marie didn't say anything all she did was held the curves of Double D's face in the palms of her hands and stared deeply into his eyes in a loving way.

"I love you too Double D I always have."

The two teenagers shared one more passionate kiss before Double D spoke.

"Hey come on we have to go."

"But why?" Marie asked in a confused tone

"Because we're late for a party." Double D replied

He then took Marie's hand and the two walked hand in hand back to Nazz's Christmas party.

"Ah there you are Double I had everybody looking for you." Nazz said with sigh of relief.

"Hehe… sorry for leaving so early Nazz but Ol' Saint Nick wanted to give me an early Christmas present." Double D said as he held onto Marie.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a guest."

"HeHe not at all dude please come in you two." Nazz said with a giggle

Both Double D and Marie enjoyed each other's company while sharing laughs with the other party goer's. Then the festivities ended with a big group picture but just as the flash went of Double D quickly grabbed Marie's waist and pulled her closer to him until their lips met then the camera went off and everybody wished each other a Merry Christmas.

Merry Christmas and a happy too you all!


End file.
